


A Happy Kind of Story

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Telling Stories, this was all inspired by the lights in the chinese restaurant and i had to write something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's had a bit too much to drink while out at the restaurant, and want's dan to tell him a "happy kind of story" as he falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Kind of Story

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee uh this is my first actual fic that i'm happy with?? So this is sorta exciting! And of course the story is about 2009 phan why wouldn't it be? I just want to warn you with a slight:  
> tw: alcohol, food

It’s late and they’re both so tired that they could drop by the time they finish dinner with their publishers.

Phil’s eyes are drooping like he’s drunk, and there’s no denying that he’s had a few drinks, this is a special occasion, the book’s finished, at least on their own end. Who could blame him for having a few, okay more than a few but that’s beside the point.

Phil waves goodbye to the publishers a little more enthusiastically than what is probably acceptable, Dan thinks, but nonetheless he loops his arm through Phil’s to stop him from wandering off or doing something.

They pass the wall of lanterns and Phil’s staring at it in silent awe, like a child. Dan can’t help but smile and of course pull out his phone to take a picture.

The way his hands are mildly shaking as he tries to focus the camera, Dan realizes that maybe he had a bit too much to drink as well. They should probably get home.

Dan’s hailed a cab, and they’re inside and Phil is half asleep on Dan’s shoulder. Its freaking adorable.

They’re home and Dan feels like he’s going to fall over and by some grace of God they’ve made it to the bed and Phil’s somehow already asleep. He’s not even in his pajamas, but Dan decides to leave him. He looks too peaceful.

He’s careful to be quiet as to not disturb his sleeping boyfriend while he changes into his pajamas even though he knows that nothing could wake him up when he’s like this. Dan walks back into the room and Phil’s actually moved and crawled under the covers.

He’s even more careful when he too crawls under the sheets but Phil wakes up anyway and instantly curls up next to him. Dan smiles, pushing some hair out of his boyfriends face and then lays down his head to - “Hey Dan,”

“Mmm?”

“Tell me a story?”

Dan smiles again, sleepy Phil is definitely cuter than already adorable awake Phil. “What kind of story?”

“A happy kind of story,”

“I think I have one to tell,”

Phil tucks his head into Dan’s neck, “Go ahead then,”

“So there was this guy,”

“What kind of guy,”

“Oh, I don’t know, I think you’d like him,”

 

* * *

 

 

_So, our story starts with a train, more specifically a train station._

_Our guy steps off the train and-_

“Dan!"

"What,"

"Why was the guy on the train?"

Dan smiled, and tapped the other man's nose, "He was on his way to meet his person."

"Oh, well, what's his name?"

"Dan,"

Phil laughed like Dan had told the funniest joke in the world, "That's your name, Dan."

"Yeah, I guess it is, now can I finish my story now? No interruptions?"

Phil snuggled in closer to Dan's side, "no interruptions."

* * *

 

 _Dan stepped off the train and into the crowded station, eyes scanning the crowd and heart pounding in his chest. Today was the day. Today was the day. Somewhere in this crowd was Phil Lester._ They’d been planning this for weeks and months and christ, where is he? He said that he’d be able to spot him, easy. Now where wa-

_“Dan!” a familiar voice exclaimed as Dan was lifted up off the ground and spun around. “Oh my God, you’re here!” Wait, was that.._

_Dan quickly turned around to stare right up into the bright blue eyes that he’d been longing to see in person for months. “Phil!”_

_Phil laughed as Dan wrapped his arms around his waist repeating “You’re real, you’re real, oh god, you’re really real..”_

_He pulled away, staring at the smaller boy, “Of course I am, you spoon. Or else I wouldn’t be here right now.” He smiled, grabbing his hand, loving how natural this just felt. How right hugging and holding hands was with Dan. It felt like it had always been this way, even if this was only the first time._

 

\---

 

_Dan could not believe how easy everything was around Phil. While shopping jokes flew between them, remembered from dozens of skype calls. It was like talking with an old friend, and Dan was in love with the feeling._

_They had taken a break from shopping and just milling around town to grab a bite to eat at the closest place they could find: Starbucks. Phil walked up to the counter while Dan found a seat, and minutes later Phil walked up holding all of Dan’s favorites: all remembered from some 3am call._

_And while they talk, Dan notices that the man sitting across from him is listening like he is the most important thing in the world to him, and Dan can’t hide the smile that spreads across his face._

_Soon, it’s dark, and Phil is leading him into a restaurant and it’s so high up, and Dan can see the whole city and it’s just so breathtaking: Dan forgets to breathe. This place just so perfectly captures how he’s been feeling all day: like he’s flying._

_They’re shown to their seats and a comfortable silence fills their space as they skim through the extravagant menu. Sometime, while Dan was completely absorbed in all the different kinds of food served, Phil kicked his feet forward, tangling their feet together. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan sees Phil smiling when he takes hold of his hand over the table._

_Phil pulls out his phone to check the time and jumps. He hurriedly calls over the waiter, asking for the check, which surprises Dan, what else could they possibly have left to do? They’ve done so much today, there couldn’t possibly be anything more to do! But then, the check is paid and Phil’s pulling Dan along by the hand again. Dan doesn’t quite mind though, if wherever Phil is taking him is as nice as here, or anywhere else he’s taken him today, it won’t be too bad._

 

\---

 

_Dan was right. They’re standing at the bottom of the Manchester eye. It’s all lit up and it’s beautiful. Phil’s right next to him, looking him in the eyes and smiling as they board it when Dan notices something, nervousness. He couldn’t imagine why Phil would be nervous, it can’t be heights, he was fine at the restaurant… But, caught up in the moment, the thought slides from Dan’s thoughts._

_Slowly, the wheel moves, bringing the two friends to the top, and for a second time, Dan’s breath is taken away at the sight of the city. All street lights and tiny squares of bright emitting from the tall, dark buildings is beautiful. Phil’s pointing at different buildings and showing where his house is, and the university. Dan’s about to say something back when the carriage comes to a stop at the top. The floor jolts as the carriage makes it to the top, and Dan can see Phil looking at him, in the glass, with a reserved sort of awe; his face is lit by the light of the city, and it’s bringing out all of the usually soft edges of his face in a sort of jagged way… he turns his head to really look at Phil, when Phil reaches out to cup Dan’s face, and then they’re kissing._

_Dan’s kissing his best friend and he absolutely loves it. His hands automatically circle around Phil’s waist, while the other’s curl into his brown hair. They keep pulling each other closer, but there’s no way to get any closer than they are right now. Dan just feels so good right now and he smiles into the kiss when Phil pulls away to take hold of his face. “You just look so beautiful right now, you know that right?” Phil is saying but Dan doesn’t answer._

_He laughs and leans in for another, quick kiss and he just can’t help himself. He’s kissing all over Phil’s face, making Phil laugh as he kisses just above his eyes, and the tip of his nose, and both his cheeks before resting his forehead on Phil’s. “Yeah, but you look even more amazing, Phil,”_

_Phil’s laughing again as he wraps his arm around Dan’s waist, “You couldn’t resist saying that, could you?”_

_Dan’s cheeks redden as he realizes what exactly he said: amazing phil. But, he saves himself from the moment with a quick, “Aw, come on, you couldn’t expect me not to use that could you?”_

_Phil smiles as he leans in again, kissing Dan slow and sweet as the wheel moves down again. “Welcome to Manchester Dan,”_

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to Manchester Dan,” Dan finishes, his voice just a whisper, as he figures Phil’s already asleep by now, but he’s not.

The man in Dan’s arms moves, so he’s on top of him now, and looking into his eyes, “That was quite a nice story, I’ll have to admit Dan. Sounds a tad familiar, yeah?”

“Yeah,”Dan says smiling.

“So, I’m guessing that Dan found his person?”

Dan leans up to kiss Phil before saying, “I guess I did”

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, i didn't realize until like two days after posting this how bad all of the spacing was.. i fixed it though! This version is much easier on the eyes if I don't say so myself


End file.
